Digimon Frontier Movie: The City of Virus
by Red Page
Summary: Takuya and the gang find themselves in the City of Virus and get themselves in a lot of trouble. Not only do they have to protect the residence but they must put a stop to an evil plan to wipe out the Digimon. Takumi and Koichi/OC. Complete
1. Part 1: In the City

**Alright, here we go.**

**"Ready when you are Red Page."**

**Good. Let's get to work. Would you like to do the honors Andrew?**

**"It would be my pleasure. I'd like to present Red Page's new fanfiction…"**

**DIGIMON FRONTIER MOVIE: THE CITY OF VIRUS!!! =)**

**"Hey, I thought I was going to…"**

**Ready, set, ACTION!!!**

**********

Trailmon yawned, he was exhausted. It was around midnight and he was riding along the trail through the desert. In the passenger car were nine sleeping passengers.

On one of the benches laid JP Shibuyama with Patamon sleeping on his stomach. The boy snored loudly.

Koji Minamoto leaned against the corner of a separate bench and slept calmly with his brother next to him.

Tommy huddled up in the fetal position sharing with Bokomon and Neemon who spread themselves over the bench. Bokomon began to squirm when Neemon moved around and held him like a teddy bear.

Takuya sat on the fourth bench with his arms over the back of the bench. Unknown to him or to anyone else Zoe was sleeping against his chest unaware of her position. Everyone was sleeping peacefully.

Worm, the Trailmon, yawned again and looked ahead. His eyes widened and he hit the brakes coming to a sudden stop.

Everyone came flying out of their seats and tumbled around the car before it stopped. Everyone was sprawled around the floor.

Takuya popped his head out of the window with an angry look on his face. "Hey, What's the big idea?!"

Trailmon was quivering with fear. Sweat formed at his brow and he was stammering. "T-the C-City o-of V-v-v-Virus! I'm getting the heck out a here!" The car opened up and the DigiDestined and Digimon were tossed out before he went in reverse.

"Hey jerk! Come back here!" JP yelled out following the train for a few seconds before he stomped back to the others. "If he thinks he's getting a tip forget it!"

"There's gotta be a good reason for him to dump us here." Zoe told JP.

Koji and Koichi looked over to the direction they were going. There was something in their view. It was a stuck out like a sore thumb. It was a small city with a large building in the center. Behind the city was a trail of mountains. "That what made Trailmon freak out?"

"The City of Virus?" Takuya had a questioned look on his face. "Well, let's go and see what the big deal is about." Takuya started to walk to the city leaving the others behind. "Aren't you coming?"

"Are you insane? You don't know what's out there!" Bokomon yelled.

"Well, it can't be worse than the Royal Knights." Takuya stated and kept on walking.

The others shrugged and followed him into the city. They were amazed to see so many Digimon in the area. They were all rookie and in-training Digimon: Agumon, Gabumon, Palmon, Veemon, Pagumon, Koromon, Gazimon, Biyomon, Hawkmon, and many more.

"Look at all the Digimon!" Tommy yelled getting everyone's attention.

All the Digimon suddenly ran inside the houses leaving the group alone outside. "Did we miss something?"

"Something must have freaked them out." Koji stated looking around.

A bell chime was heard and something was being shown in the horizon. It looked like a giant turtle with a tower on its back. Many creatures were coming from the tower. They were mechanical Digimon.

They looked like viruses; a gem shaped capsule attached to a tube with six legs. At the bottom was a long needle. They were white.

"Holy snot! What are those things?!" Neemon asked.

"The D-Tector doesn't have anything on them!" Koichi answered. "They're coming right at us!"

"They look mean!" Patamon hid in his father's waistband.

"Let's take them down!" Koji ordered.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Takuya Spirit evolved. "AGUNIMON!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Koji Spirit evolved. "LOBOMON!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Koichi Spirit evolved. "LOWEMON!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Zoe Spirit evolved. "KAZEMON!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" JP Spirit evolved. "BEETLEMON!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Tommy Spirit evolved. "KUMAMON!"

"Here we go!" Agunimon jumped in the air, his fists ablaze. "Pyro Punch!" He hit two of the strange Digimon. He jumped on one of them and had flames on his wrist. "Pyro Darts!"

Lobomon pulled out his sabers and sliced the Digimon to bits. "Lobo Kendo!" he saw one behind him and fired lasers from his eyes.

Lowemon joined his brother with his lance and speared one of the Digimon. "Shadow Lance!" He jumped up in the air and fired a blast from his chest."Shadow Meteor!"

Kazemon blew the Digimon away with the mini tornadoes that came from her fingers. "Hurricane Wave!" Those who got too close where given a swift barrage of kicks.

"Blizzard Blaster!" "Thunder Fist!" Kumamon and Beetlemon joined their attacks and destroyed many of the Digimon. They gave each other the thumbs up but were startled when more of them came out. "They just keep coming!"

"Just keep fighting!" Agunimon ordered and rushed in to the fight again. No matter how hard they fought more and more of the Digimon appeared. It drove them to the point of exhaustion. Agunimon fell to the floor and reverted back to normal with the others.

The Digimon made their way to the children, one of them tilting backwards so its needle would face them. It made its way to Koji and looked like it was going to stab him. It raised its needle high and was about to thrust when the bell chimed again. It stopped. The Digimon then flew off back to the turtle and it disappeared in the darkness.

"Koji, you okay?" Koichi asked while struggling to get to his brother. He passed out with the others but before that he saw the silhouette of a girl approach him.

Takuya woke up, his head throbbing. "Feels like I got hit by a truck."

"It's about time you woke up."

Takuya turned and found Zoe standing there. "Where are we?"

"We're in a hotel." Zoe answered and sat at the foot of his bed. "The Digimon took us in after those things left."

"What were they?" Takuya asked. "They were freaky."

"They are Bacteriamon. Digimon unlike any other." The voice who said that came from a girl. She had short black hair with long bangs and bright purple eyes. She wore a basic white dress and a pair of pink tennis shoes. "I'm Sabrina."

**********

"CUT!!!"

What the heck Andrew?

"What the heck is Sabrina doing here?"

I figured I'd use her in the love interest.

"She's my freaking girlfriend! You can't do this!"

I can and I did. Deal with it.

"I swear to god if she so much as even kisses someone I'll beat you senseless!"

Um, let's get back to the story. (help)

**********

Takuya stood up. "Hi there, I'm Takuya."

"Come on, breakfast is ready." Sabrina led them downstairs to the others who were waiting for them. "We have everything: eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, sausage, and oatmeal."

JP was drooling at the sight of the food. "This all for us?"

Sabrina smiled and nodded. Her smile faded when they all began to eat like monsters. "You guys must be really hungry."

Tommy swallowed the food in his mouth and nodded. "We haven't eaten for days!"

"What are the Bacteriamon?" Koji asked out of the sudden.

"Well, they are deadly Digimon that infect other Digimon. They soullessly inject their victims with a Digimon called DNAmon. DNAmon infect the body and mutate the fractal code. They make the victim suffer from hallucinations, energy loss, and the last side effect can go either two ways: the victim is deleted or they become corrupt monsters." Sabrina answered. "There is no way to remove the DNAmon from the body so once you're infected you're finished."

Patamon quivered. "They're scary."

"What about the giant turtle that was there? The Bacteriamon came from the tower on its back." Takuya asked. "What was that?"

"That was an ElDoradimon. They're giant turtle Digimon who carry cities on they're backs. There are only two known in existence. This one carries a spire that has the Bacteriamon on an assembly line." Sabrina answered.

"Why did they attack us?" Tommy asked.

"You just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. They come here every day and infect anything in sight." Sabrina answered. "Everyone's safe inside but it's suicide to even step outside."

"And the bell?" JP asked.

"The first one is used as a warning and somehow the second one wards them away. I don't know how it happens or where it comes from." Sabrina answered.

"What's the point?" Zoe asked. "Why are they here?"

Sabrina sighed. She was getting annoyed of being bombarded with these questions and she knew she would get a lot more with this answer. "Okay, this is the last question and I'm done. They are looking for me."

"What?" They all asked.

Sabrina stood up and walked out of the hotel without a word.

They followed her. Koichi grabbed her shoulder and forced her to stop. "Why are they after you?"

"I said I wasn't going to answer any questions." Sabrina pulled away from Koichi and ran off.

"How rude." Bokomon stated and folded his arms.

Takuya sighed and looked up at the sky. He looked back at all the frightened Digimon. "Maybe we should stay here for a while."

"Why should we?" JP asked. "We have to deal with the Royal Knights."

"We also have to protect the Digital World which includes everyone in this city." Takuya answered. "We're the Legendary Warriors. We have to do this."

"He's right. We have to what we can for the Digimon here." Zoe stated standing next to the gogglehead. "I'm with you."

"Me too!" Tommy went to Takuya's side.

JP sighed. "Fine, I'm staying only because someone's gonna have to watch your backs." He joined the others. They looked to the twins.

"I'm staying too. We have to help Sabrina out." Koichi said and walked next to the others. He turned to his brother. "Koji?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Koji made his way to the others.

Takuya smiled widely and put his hand out. Zoe put her hand on his and was followed by the others. The Digimon joined in as well. "That's more like it."

**********

In the spire on ElDoradimon's back, a figure sat in the darkness. The room was completely covered in pitch darkness. It's red eyes squinted. "Legendary Warriors. Hmm… not a problem. I'll deal with them sooner or later. Nothing will stop me from my goal."

**********

Well, that's part one. Hooray!

"…"

What's wrong with you Andrew?

"My girlfriend's going to be with some other guy! I'm angry!"

Oh, get over it.

"Jerk." ):(

Whatever, -_- Well, that's it for now. Hoped you enjoy it. It'll get better since I got the explanations over with. Later.


	2. Part 2: Identity of the Evil

**Welcome one, welcome all! Here's part 2 of my movie! Andrew won't be joining us today due to the fact that he's still angry with me, so I'd like to welcome his twin brother, Kale. Kale's a bit more mature than his brother.**

**-"Hey there, name's Kale."**

**Well Kale, let's get on with the fic. Ready?**

**-"Oh yeah."**

**Okay then. Here we go. Cameras ready, set, and ACTION!**

**********

Takuya walked around the city with a bored look on his face. "Is there anything I can do here in this boring place? If the Bacteriamon don't kill me then boredom will."

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Zoe asked running up to him.

Takuya smiled and nodded. "Where are the others?"

"They're wandering around." Zoe answered looking up at the sky. She turned to face him and smiled. "What do you wanna do?"

The gogglehead snapped his fingers. "You know what? I'm gonna get a bird's eye view of this place." Takuya took out his D-Tector. "Wanna join me?" He grinned when she agreed. "Alrighty then, here I go."

"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Takuya Beast Spirit evolved. "BURNINGGREYMON!"

BurningGreymon knelt down. "Hop on." Once the blond got on his back he took off into the air. They were amazed by the sight of the city from above. "Wow, this is amazing. What do you think Zoe?"

Zoe agreed with him. The city had that certain charm to it during the day time. They flew around, enjoying the wind in their faces. It was a perfect day to fly. "Hey Takuya, let's go to those mountains there."

BurningGreymon looked to his left and saw the large mountains in the horizon. "Do you think that's where ElDoradimon is?"

"Doesn't hurt to try." Zoe answered pulling in closer to Takuya.

*************

Koichi wandered around looking for Sabrina. "Where could she be?" He tapped on an Agumon's shoulder. "Excuse me, have you seen Sabrina anywhere?"

"No but she usually hangs out with the Biyomon in the Chinese restaurant over there." The Agumon answered and pointed to the building with 'Biyomon's Chinese' written on it. "Okay, thanks." He walked in and found the girl sitting alone.

Sabrina sighed and played around with the sweet and sour pork in front of her.

"Hey Sabrina," Koichi made his way to the girl. "You okay? Why'd you run off?"

"I don't want to talk to you." Sabrina muttered. "Just leave me alone."

"We need to know what's going on." Koichi told her. "You have to tell us."

"You don't need to know anything." Sabrina snapped. "Why the Bacteriamon are after me is none of your business. Why don't you bug off?"

Koichi was surprised by the girl's outburst. He put on a sincere face. "Can you at least tell me? We're all friends here."

"What makes you think I'd tell you?" Sabrina asked.

The Warrior of Darkness sighed. "Fine, I'll go now but if you when you want to talk I'll be at the hotel." With that Koichi walked out of the restaurant.

The Biyomon stood next to the girl and took her plate. "You know, you're going to have to get over it sooner or later."

"How can I?" Sabrina answered. "He used him as a guinea pig and look at what happened! Andrew's gone and it's all because of him!"

"Well, why didn't you tell that boy? Maybe he can do something about it." Biyomon suggested and sat next to Sabrina.

Sabrina glared at the Digimon. "What good will that do? Nothing he can do will make the pain go away! So why should I tell him?"

"Because they're the Legendary Warriors," Biyomon answered. "They're here to help. You can trust the DigiDestined." She left the girl to think about what she said. "Think about it."

**************

**-"Why's my brother in the story?"**

**I felt sorry for him so I made him part of the story.**

**-"Afraid he was going to get you in your sleep?"**

**Oh big time. Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

**************

BurningGreymon and Zoe reached the mountains. "You see anything Zoe?"

Zoe shook her head. "Nope, don't see anything. Maybe we should check it out on the ground floor."

"Good idea." BurningGreymon glided down to the floor. Once he was there and Zoe was off his back he reverted back to normal. "Where do you wanna start?"

Zoe looked around and pointed at a nearby cave. "Let's go over there." She led him to the cave hoping to find ElDoradimon. "Dark. Creepy. Perfect place to find a giant turtle with a tower on its back."

"Yup. This just screams 'evil lair'." Takuya sighed as they made their way into the cave. It got darker and darker with each step they took. It didn't take long before they couldn't see anything.

"Ah!" Zoe screamed when something reached for her hand.

"Zoe, it's just me. I don't want us to get separated." Takuya explained and grabbed her hand again. "You doing okay?"

Zoe tightened her grip on his hand and nodded. "I'll be okay."

Takuya continued to lead the blond through the darkness. He smiled when the darkness faded and light replaced it. He stopped and turned to her. "You know you're kinda hurting my hand there."

Zoe quickly let go of his hand and blushed madly. "Sorry."

Takuya just laughed. He stopped when they heard something. They continued through the tunnel until they came to a big cavern. In the cavern was a giant spire over a large turtle shell. "Guess we found him. Now, to see who's behind all this."

"What?" Zoe was shocked when Takuya jumped down the ledge they were on and jogged to the spire. "Hey, wait for me!"

**********

JP groaned. There were two things bothering him: he was hungry and more importantly to him, he had no idea where Zoe was. "Koji, have you seen Z or Taky?"

"I'm pretty sure I saw BurningGreymon fly off. Zoe must have tagged along with him." Koji answered.

"Maybe they're on a date." Neemon suggested making JP panic.

"No, no, no, NO!!!" JP screamed. He took out his D-Tector. "EXECUTE!"

"Wait!" Sabrina barged in making JP fall on the floor. "There's something you all need to know!"

**********

Takuya and Zoe managed to sneak in the spire. There were Bacteriamon everywhere. "We're close. We just have to make it to that room over there."

"What do you plan to do then?" Zoe asked the gogglehead.

"I'm gonna kick some butt." Takuya answered and ran in. He barged in and found a Digimon sitting in a thrown in the center of the large room. "Who are you?"

**********

"You were a captive in ElDoradimon?" Koichi asked.

Sabrina nodded. "Me and my boyfriend, Andrew, were taken from Earth and we were used for sick experiments. He tortured us, used us. We were put through so much pain." With that she started to cry. "Andrew got really sick and he took advantage of him."

**********

_Sabrna laid in her bed waiting for Andrew to come back. She was glad to see him when he was thrown in the cell by a Datamon. "You okay?"_

_He smiled weakly and nodded. "I'll be fine."_

_"Don't overdo it." Sabrina told him. She helped him to his feet and laid him down on the bed. "You need to rest."_

_"Thanks." Andrew muttered and coughed loudly. He had many needle holes and burns on his body. "A-are you going to be okay?"_

_"Don't you worry about me." Sabrina answered, she ranher fingers through his hair. She felt so helpless. He was so weak and they took complete advantage of that. She wasn't sure he could take anymore abuse._

_Andrew sat up and muttered something in Sabrina's ear. "Pretend you're feeling well."_

_In a few moments the Datamon came back and gave them a wicked smile. "Good news girly! We won't be needing you for a while. Aren't you lucky?"_

_"What?" she looked at Andrew who glared at the Digimon. "What are you talking about?"_

_"He's our main interest right now. Poor, sick, little boy." Datamon answered. "Your infected DNA is a perfect material to achieve our plan."_

_Andrew sat up angrily. "Do your worst pal, but I promise you this... You'll get yours."_

**********

"That Datamon. The only person worse was him." Sabrina muttered.

"Who are you talking about?" Tommy asked. "Who did this to you?"

"An evil Digimon." Sabrina answered. "He's the cause for all of this."

**********

"I am Gaiomon and this is my spire." The dark Digimon told the gogglehead. The Digimon looked like a black samurai version of WarGreymon. It had white hair and had two swords strapped to his sides.

Zoe got in and gasped at the sight of the dark Digimon.

"Welcome Legendary Warriors of Flame and Wind." Gaiomon stood up and snapped his fingers. Many Bacteriamon appeared around the two children.

"This isn't good." Takuya muttered.

"You shouldn't have rushed into this. Now we're in big trouble." Zoe told him.

"Will you let me handle this?" Takuya asked and took out his D-Tector.

"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Takuya Beast Spirit evolved. "BURNINGGREYMON!"

"You're not leaving me out of this!" Zoe stated and took out her D-Tector.

"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Zoe Beast Spirit evolved. "ZEPHYRMON!"

**********

"What happened when Gaiomon took advantage of your boyfriend?" JP asked.

Sabrina took a deep breath before she continued. "I was left alone but Andrew was used for his latest experiment, the Bacteriamon. He took Andrew's infected DNA and began to create the Bacteriamon."

"That's awful!" Patamon jumped into Bokomon's waistband and cried.

"A few weeks ago Andrew broke us out and we escaped but the Bacteriamon came after us." She sobbed harder. "He got infected by the DNAmon and he, he…"

"You don't have to say anymore." Koichi interrupted and put a hand on the girl's shoulder."Thanks for sharing."

The black haired girl stopped crying and noticed something was not right. "Where are the others?"

**********

Takuya gave a sigh of relief. He leaned against the wall of the tunnel he and Zoe went through. They managed to get away somehow. "Zoe, you okay?"

"Just tired." Zoe answered.

The two groaned once they got back outside. They were so far away from the city and Takuya was too tired to Spirit evolve.

"You rest while I call the guys." Takuya told her and called on the D-Tector. "Yo Koji? Can you guys pick us up? Look, I'm really tired so save the lecturing for tomorrow. Alright, we're at the mountains."

Zoe glanced at the boy once he was done talking through the D-Tector. "How long will they take?"

"It'll only take a few hours." Takuya sat down next to the blond. "Now's a good time to get some rest. You take a nap. I'll keep an eye out for the Bacteriamon."

"Are you sure?" Zoe asked.

Takuya smiled and gave her the thumbs up. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Zoe yawned and laid down. Her eyes began to close slowly.

"Sleep tight Zoe." Takuya told her before she fell asleep. He looked up at the three moons. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

**********

**Well, that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed the bits of Takumi I threw in there.**

**-"Unless you're a Kozumi fan."**

**Whatever. You guys are going to see a bit more action next time. It's a promise. ; )**

**-"I'll make sure he keeps it."**

**See you guys later.**


	3. Part 3: The Complication

**Hi there viewers. This is part 3 of the fanfic movie I've been working on.**

**-"Sorry Page but no one wants to hear you blab. They want to move on with the fic."**

**You're just like your brother.**

"**Shut up."**

**-"Andrew, what are you doing here?"**

"**I…"**

**As interesting as this conversation is I think we should continue the fic. Cameras ready, set, ACTION!!!**

**********

Zoe opened her eyes and yawned. She felt well rested and felt warm. She was laying against something soft. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Takuya. She jumped away blushing.

"Don't be so jumpy." Koji startled her.

"Koji? What are you doing here?" Zoe asked.

"I'm here to pick you up like gogglehead asked me to. The others stayed behind in case the Bacteriamon attack." Koji answered."What happened?"

Zoe sighed. "We were looking for ElDoradimon and we found him…"

**********

"_Okay, maybe it wasn't a smart idea for me to barge in like this." BurningGreymon muttered to himself. He was using his __**Pyro Barrage**__ attack against the Bacteriamon in front of him. "What are we going to do?"_

"_Whatever you do don't stop shooting!" Zephyrmon answered slicing the Bacteriamon with her claws. "Aw man, there's so many!"_

"_You were idiots to come here." Gaiomon told them and stood up and unsheathed one of his swords. "You're mine."_

"_Not good. Really not good." BurningGreymon muttered and looked towards the door. He followed his instinct and charged in. All the Bacteriamon in his way were bashed aside and he got the door opened. "Come on Z, we don't have a chance. We have to run for it."_

"_That's the first good idea you've had today!" Zephyrmon agreed and the two flew through the door at top speed. The girl looked back and saw the Bacteriamon chasing them. "What do we do?"_

"_Let me deal with that." BurningGreymon then burst into flames and released the flames from his tail. "__**Wildfire Tsunami!**__"_

"_**Hurricane Gale!**__" Zephyrmon's winds combined with BurningGreymon's flames lighting all the Bacteriamon in flames. "That's an attack."_

"_Mine was powerful enough. You didn't need to add your attack." BurningGreymon stated annoyed slightly._

"_Just fly." Zephyrmon ordered._

**********

Zoe sighed. "I'm so tired."

"You can go to sleep when we get back to the hotel." Koji answered. "So, care to explain why you were sleeping on gogglehead's chest?"

"It was an accident!" Zoe yelled but shut her mouth hoping she didn't wake the brunet up.

"If it's an accident then you've had a lot of accidents because you've been sleeping with him since we've defeated Cherubimon." Koji told her.

The blonde's cheeks were blazing red. "Shut up!"

Koji looked at her and then at the gogglehead then back at the girl. He sighed. "You don't have to be a genius to see what's going on here."

"Nothing's going on!" Zoe yelled.

"Then why are you blushing so badly?" Koji asked smiling. "Could my assumptions be true? Does a certain miss someone have a thing for a certain sleeping gogglehead?"

"Oh shut up!" Zoe clamped Koji's mouth before he could tease her any further. "You'll wake him up!" she heard a yawn. They boy woke up.

"Oh hey Koji, what took ya?" Takuya asked rubbing the crust out of his eyes. He stared at them feeling a bit confused. "Um, what are you two doing?"

Zoe shoved the bandanna wearing boy away and laughed uncomfortably. "Nope, nothing's wrong at all!"

Takuya looked closely at her trying to make out the emotions on her face. "Why's your face so red?"

"My face isn't red. What makes you think my face is red?" Zoe stated quickly.

"Well, your cheeks are red." He poked her cheeks. "Right there and there."

Zoe was about to deny her blush but Bacteriamon flew from the cave right passed them. "Oh my god, we gotta warn the others."

They heard a bell ring. The trio of heroes followed the bell and saw it come from a mountain ram. It was an Oryxmon, a white Oryxmon. The ring, bracelet, and mask were pure gold. The bell on its ring was pure silver with a golden lining. It looked down at them with blue eyes.

"Whoa! That's an Oryxmon! A white one?" Takuya climbed up the rocks that were in the way between him and the goat. "Hey there buddy!"

"Yo gogglehead! Use your head! We don't know if it's on our side!" Koji called out to the brash boy. "Get down here!"

They sighed and followed the boy.

The white Oryxmon didn't notice the children and walked away towards the direction the Bacteriamon left.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Takuya growled and ran after the goat. "Horn for Brains, you deaf or something?"

The goat stopped in its tracks. It turned around angrily. It stomped its hoof. It was going to charge.

Takuya began to regret his comment. "Um, maybe Horn for Brains was too much."

**********

Koichi walked with Sabrina by his side. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Sabrina answered. She sighed and wiped her eyes. "I just wish he'd be here with me."

The Warrior of Darkness patted the girl on her back. "You know, I've lost someone important to me too. I lost my grandmother a while back. I was with her before she passed. It was so painful but I got something out of it."

"What was it?" Sabrina asked.

"If it weren't for her I'd never found out that I have a twin brother." Koichi answered. "You just have to look at the positive side of this all."

"I think I found it." She told him and leaned in. She kissed him on the lips for a few seconds.

Koichi was stunned. His eyes were widened and he stood there like a statue while Sabrina walked away with an apologetic look on her face.

Tommy walked up to the black haired boy. "You okay?"

Koichi shook his head and smiled. He looked down to Tommy. "I've never been more happy in my life."

Sabrina hid herself where no one would see her. She put a finger to her lips. 'I'm so sorry Andrew. I don't know what came over me.'

"_You don't have to be sorry for anything."_

The girl yelped in surprise when she saw a transparent figure of a black haired boy wearing a red and black jacket, a yellow T-shirt, khaki pants, and white tennis shoes. "Andrew?"

"_You're not dreaming, it's me._" The ghost answered.

"Look, I didn't mean to…" Sabrina was interrupted.

"_Sabrina, it's okay. I'm glad for you._" Andrew told her with a smile on his face.

"You are?"

"_Of course. You found someone special. I'm glad that you're finally moving on._" The ghost put his hand on the girl's cheek. "_Don't duel on the past._" With that the boy disappeared.

**********

"Can't we work this out like civilized people?" Agunimon asked dodging the white Oryxmon's next attack. "Maybe not!"

The Oryxmon attacked again. He lifted Agunimon with his horns and threw him at the mountain wall. It turned to the boy and got ready to charge.

KendoGarurumon appeared out of nowhere and stopped the ram in its tracks. "Look, calm down. That boob's a complete idiot. He didn't mean what he said."

"Hey!" Agunimon was offended. "I'm no idiot."

The Oryxmon stopped fighting and gave a sigh, he then realized something. "Oh god! I have to get to the town!" He ran off.

Agunimon growled and ran after the Digimon. "Hey! I'm not done with you!"

"Hey, wait up gogglehead!" KendoGarurumon sped after their leader after Zoe got on his back. "Don't do anything stupid!"

**********

Lowemon, Kumamon, and Beetlemon were fighting the Bacteriamon that had just entered the city.

"Get the Digimon out of here! I'll hold them off!" Lowemon ordered and created the Sphinx Shield. He blocked attacks from the Bacteriamon and deleted them with his Shadow Lance. "**Shadow Meteor!**"

Kumamon lead all the Digimon inside the houses, his Romeo Cannon ready for any Bacteriamon that get in his way. "**Blizzard Blaster!**"

Beetlemon released all the electricity in his body and destroyed the Bacteriamon in the sky.

Lowemon smiled. Everything was going well. He heard a scream and turned around. He saw Sabrina surrounded by the Bacteriamon. He lunged at them. One by one he took them down with the Shadow Lance.

Sabrina stared at her protector. They smiled at each other but it all ended when a needle penetrated black armor.

***********

**That's it for now. Sorry it took so long. Little bro was sick and used the computer for a few days and there were some difficulties.**

**-"Hey, how'd you get Andrew to do all that? I'm sure he'd rather be locked in a cage with a wild bear than help set his girlfriend up with another guy."**

**One word and three syllables: Hyp-no-sis.**

**-"Cool. Alright, Red Page just got on break so expect to see more for about a month."**

**_ (Hypnotized) "You're lemonade Red Page."**

**=) Thank you. See you guys later. Ciao!**


	4. Part 4: The Plan

**Alrighty then, here we go. Part 4.**

**-"Yup, we're half way there. Hey, where's Andrew?"**

**Doing my laundry. You gotta love your hypnosis. =)**

**-"So, shall we?"**

**Yup, but first: I'll take your advice Fernclaw but it's kind of late for that. I'll take it for the next fic, Promise. Okay, cameras ready, set, ACTION!**

**********

Sabrina stood there, her eyes wide open. All the color in her face disappeared when the Legendary Warrior of Darkness fell to the floor.

On his back was a Bacteriamon who just infected him. It took its needle out and flew away with the others when the second bell rang.

"Koichi? Koichi?"Sabrina lifted Lowemon up and noticed that the color left his body. "Oh god, somebody help him!"

Kumamon and Beetlemon arrived in a matter of moments. "What happened?"

"He got infected." Sabrina answered. "What are we going to do?"

The white Oryxmon came down the mountain side and arrived in the village with the other Warriors behind him. He made his way to Koichi. "I'm too late."

"Who are you?" Agunimon asked.

"I am the one who keeps the Bacteriamon away. I was created so that I can keep away artificially made Digimon. My bell has a power that allows me to repel the Bacteriamon. The first bell is to synch with the Bacteriamon's code so the second can repel them." The Oryxmon explained. "It takes a while before they synch properly before I can use my second bell."

"So you're the one who making the Bacteriamon go away?" Kumamon asked.

Oryxmon nodded.

"What took you so long?" Sabrina asked angrily.

"I was distracted by the red one over there. If he didn't push me to my limits I would have been here sooner and prevented all this." Oryxmon answered. "He called me Horn for Brains."

Sabrina over reacted and got up in Agunimon's face. "This is all your fault! None of this would have happened if it weren't for you!"

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Zoe yelled at the other girl. "It's not his fault!"

"It's entirely his fault and who are you to defend him?!" Sabrina yelled back at the blond.

"I'm his friend so back off!" Zoe answered ready to claw at the other girl.

"ENOUGH!!!" The Oryxmon stopped them both. "What's done is done. Nothing you can do can rewrite the past."

"I'm sorry Koichi." Agunimon muttered.

Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon came out and walked to the fallen Warrior. "There's gotta be a way to fix this. There has to be."

"I'm sorry about your friend." Oryxmon told them. "There is something you can do for him. You can make sure this doesn't happen to anyone else."

KendoGarurumon growled. "In case you haven't noticed I might lose my brother! I'm not going to do anything unless it helps save my brother!"

Oryxmon began to walk away. "If you need me I'll be outside the city."

**********

Gaiomon sat in his thrown and examined all his Bacteriamon. He cracked a grin when he saw that one of them was missing their DNAmon. He placed a hand on the Bacteriamon and saw an image of its victim. "I can use this. Job well done. You deserve a reward."

The Bacteriamon began to twist and form into a new shape. It became a white draconic creature. It wore armor all over its body and had four feathered wings sprouting out of its back. It right forearm was a syringe.

"You are DNADarkdramon." Gaiomon told the Dragon. "I want you to seek out the Legendary Warriors and destroy them." Once you've done that, I want you to bring me the girl."

The DNADarkdramon nodded and flew off.

**********

In the city, Zoe and Tommy looked around and couldn't find what they were looking for.

Patamon flew to them. "Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"Hey Patamon, have you seen Takuya anywhere?" Tommy asked.

Patamon shook his head. "I guess he's upset about what Oryxmon said."

Zoe growled. "No, I'm pretty sure it's that girl's fault. If she wasn't up in his face then I'm sure he'd be fine. That girl just ticks me off."

"How's Koichi?" Tommy asked.

"Not so good. He's been having these weird dreams," Patamon answered. "Who's Duskmon?"

The two froze at the mention of that name. Images of Duskmon appeared in their minds. His many burning red eyes stared into their souls with amazing hatred and evil. His blood red swords seemed eager to cut into them.

"Was he that bad?" Patamon asked seeing the faces they gave him.

"He was the worst." Zoe answered. "Worse than Cherubimon."

Patamon moaned and flew away feeling depressed.

Zoe sighed and looked up at the sky. She gasped when she saw Aldamon flying towards ElDoradimon.

Aldamon flew strong, determination filled his eyes. He was going to make things right. He was going to fight Gaiomon, destroy all the Bacteriamon, and he was going to find a cure to save Koichi. He turned his head and saw Kazemon catching up with him with Kumamon in her arms.

"Takuya, what are you doing?!" Kazemon yelled out.

"I have to make things right!" Aldamon yelled back and flew faster.

"Well, you're not going alone." Kumamon stated.

Aldamon sighed. "Alright, let's go."

**********

Few minutes earlier…

Sabrina walked off. She couldn't bear to see Koichi in such a state. She saw the gogglehead sitting by himself. He was staring at the face of his D-Tector.

"Agunimon, BurningGreymon, what should I do?"Takuya asked. "I screwed things up and I need to make it right."

"Hey." Sabrina startled him with her presence. She sat next to him. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just angry and I needed to vent. I just care about Koichi."

Takuya stayed silent. "A-are you sure there's nothing we can do to help him?"

"Not that I know of. But, I'm sure Gaiomon might have an answer. It's been a while, maybe he came up with a cure in case he gets infected."

"That's it!" Takuya got up and tightened his grip on the D-Tector. "I'm going."

"EXECUTE NOW! FUSION EVOLUTION!" Takuya Fusion evolved. "ALDAMON!"

**********

Koichi tossed and turned. His skin was unusually pale and he was sweating. At his bedside were Koji, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, and JP.

"_I can't wait to be reunited with you Koichi. We have a lot of catching up to do._"

"No." Koichi groaned. "Stay away from me."

"Koichi? What's wrong?" Koji asked. "Koichi?"

"_Little brother's not gonna save you this time. In fact I can't wait to sink my swords into him._"

"No! Leave him alone! Leave him alone!" Koichi yelled out scaring everyone around him.

"_I'm tired of waiting. Let me OUT!!!_"

Koichi yelled with a great amount of pain. He held his sides and screamed louder.

Sabrina rushed in. "What happened? I heard the screaming."

"It's Koichi. He's getting worse by the minute." JP answered. "Aw man, this is so not going good!"

"Oh Koichi." Sabrina sighed. "I sure hope you know what you're doing Takuya."

**********

Aldamon and DNADarkdramon collided in the air, Aldamon's blasters clashed against DNADarkdramon's needle.

"Get out of my way!" Aldamon ordered.

"Primary target detected: Aldamon." The DNA Digimon said in a robotic voice. "Primary objective: destroy Legendary Warriors."

"**Blizzard Blaster!**" Kumamon shot DNADarkdramon with a barrage of snowballs. "I got your back Takuya!"

Kazemon flew in. "Okay, go get him Tommy!"

"**Crystal Freeze!**" Kumamon covered the white Digimon in a layer of ice. "Hit him Takuya!"

"**Atomic**…"

"**DNA Cyber Lance!**" DNADarkdramon broke from the ice and tried to jab the Fusion of Flame with his siring. "You must be terminated!"

**********

**Alrighty everybody, that's it for part 4. We are approaching the climax of this little story.**

**-"Yup, buddy's almost done. Just a few more parts to go through."**

**So long and farewell. Oh, one thing: I've set up a poll for what fanfiction I should work on next so go and take a vote.**

**-"Make sure you read the summaries before you vote."**

**Ciao my friends. Later. =)**


	5. Part 5: The Confrontation

**Alrighty readers, where did we leave off?**

**-"They were in the middle of a fight with DNADarkdramon, remember?"**

**Oh yeah! **

**-"Page would like to thank all those who voted in his poll and he would like those who haven't to do so."**

**Now that that's out of the way, let's get to it! Cameras ready, set, ACTION!!!**

**********

Aldamon dodged left and right avoiding DNADarkdramon's needle. "This…is…so…not…going…well!" He said with each breath.

"**Hurricane Wave!**" Kazemon knocked DNADarkdramon away from Aldamon. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Aldamon answered. "This guy's tough. Can't land a descent blow on him." The Fusion of Flame was caught off guard and was on the defensive when DNADarkdramon flew at them at top speed. "Aw man!"

Kumamon jumped out of Kazemon's grasp and hovered over the DNA Digimon. His body melted then froze into a sharp icicle. "**Frozen Tundra!**"

DNADarkdramon saw what was coming and dodged the attack. He stood there and watched as Kumamon plummeted with a scream.

Kazemon dived down and caught Kumamon before he went splat on the floor. "You okay Tommy?"

"I think I just wet myself." Kumamon muttered.

Instantly, she held him far from her and turned her face away. To her, Kumamon was a baby with a dirty diaper. "Tommy!"

"Hey, let's see you freefall from unimaginable heights and not wet yourself!" Tommy retorted.

Aldamon and DNADarkdramon stayed in the air and fought with all their might. Aldamon's left blaster caught the syringe but his right arm was caught in DNADarkdramon's hand. "Darn it. Can't move!"

"You must be eliminated." DNADarkdramon stated.

Aldamon groaned. "Oh shut up! I heard you the first time!"

**********

Koji and Sabrina stood helplessly over Koichi whose condition was worsening by the minute. His screams grew louder and louder, he was in so much pain.

JP walked into the room. "I can't find Takuya, Zoe, or Tommy anywhere. Where could they have gone?"

"T-Takuya went to go fight Gaiomon." Sabrina answered shocking them. "I'm sorry but he wanted to do this alone. He said he wanted to make things right."

JP growled. "That idiot! He's going to get himself killed by playing hero like that! That was reckless!"

"Shut up JP." Koji ordered. "Right now, Koichi's in trouble and he needs us to be with him." None of them spoke a word. Koji felt like something was wrong. He didn't hear any screaming but he heard something else. He heard deep growling.

JP's face was pale; his eyes were bugging out of his sockets.

"JP, what's wrong?" Sabrina asked.

Koji's blood froze when he heard a voice come from right behind him.

"Hello Koji. Remember me?"

**********

"**Atomic Inferno!**" Aldamon released a fury of flaming balls at DNADarkdramon but it swiftly dodged every one. "This guy's too fast!"

"If only we can get him to the ground." Kumamon stated. "Then I'd be able to slide evolve to Korikakumon."

"I can do that." Aldamon looked back at DNADarkdramon and prepared himself for the next attack.

The Digimon lunged at Aldamon's chest with its syringe but he turned to the left. The needle grazed his armor but it pierced through the left wing.

"TAKUYA!!!" Kazemon screamed out.

Aldamon cringed when the needle went through but he grabbed on tightly to its owner. He then forced the both of them to freefall to the ground. They were falling headfirst and fast. Aldamon prepared himself for impact. "This is gonna hurt!" They crashed with a big bang. Smoke and dust covered the ground.

Kazemon and Kumamon winced from the sight. It looked like it hurt.

When the smoke died DNADarkdramon's head was in the ground and Takuya was passed out with a goofy looking grin on his face and his eyes spiraled around in their sockets. "I-I-I was right."

Kumamon jumped out of Kazemon's grasp and was covered in fractal code.

"EXECUTE! KUMAMON SLIDE EVOLUTIOIN!" Kumamon slide evolved. "KORIKAKUMON!"

"**Avalanche Axes!**" Korikakumon swung his axes with a great fury as he fell. He sliced at DNADarkdramon who just got its head out of the dirt. The attack clipped DNADarkdramon's wings and sent it flying.

"EXECUTE! KAZEMON SLIDE EVOLUTION!" Kazemon slide evolved. "ZEPHYRMON!"

"**Hurricane Gale!**" Zephyrmon's winds sliced at all of DNADarkdramon's joints keeping him from moving. "**Plasma Pods!**" Zephyrmon's glowing ping palm went straight into the Digimon's chest.

DNADarkdramon instantly shattered into millions of pieces.

Tommy and Zoe instantly reverted back to normal and ran to the gogglehead. "Takuya, you okay?"

"Tommy cracked corn and I don't care. Zoe cracked corn and I don't care." Takuya sang insanely. The blow really did a number on his head. His hat fell off due to the huge bump on his head.

"Ooh, that's a big bump he's got!" Zoe winced. "It's going to be a while before he comes to."

"What do we do?" Tommy asked. He poked at the bump. "That's the biggest bump I've seen in my life."

"Maybe I can be of some assistance."

**********

Beowulfmon was sent flying through the wall and landed in the street. He got up painfully and glared at his enemy.

"I thought you'd be glad to see me Koji."

"Shut up and bring Koichi back!" Beowulfmon ordered. "Bring him back Duskmon!"

Duskmon came out from the hole and just laughed. "Oh I don't think so. I plan to live for the rest of eternity in this form. Now," Duskmon released blood red swords from his hands and aimed one of them at his opponent. "To destroy the light."

The two fought each other, Beowulfmon's golden blade clashed against Duskmon's twin blood red swords. Sparks flew as the blades clashed over and over again.

All of the Digimon were screaming and running around. Patamon, Bokomon, and Neemon ran to Sabrina scared out of their minds. "What are we gonna do?"

"You guys go inside." Sabrina told them.

"What are you going to do?" Bokomon asked.

"I'm going to make sure no one gets hurt." Sabrina answered and ran off, helping any Digimon who were caught in the crossfire.

Beowulfmon and Duskmon took their battle to the rooftops. Beowulfmon was forced onto the defensive, he was afraid that he might hurt Koichi.

"Why don't you give in?" Duskmon asked once their swords were pressed against each other. "We both know how much you love your dear brother. You can meet him in the afterlife."

"Shut up! Koichi's not dead and he won't die here or any time soon!" Beowulfmon yelled. "So, give me my brother back!"

Duskmon laughed. "You're pathetic."

Beowulfmon growled but stopped. He smiled.

"Wipe that grin off your face!" Duskmon ordered. "What do you have to be happy about?!"

"I know how to beat you and free Koichi, it's so simple." Beowulfmon aimed his cannon at Duskmon's chest. "**Cleansing Light!**"

Duskmon was sent flying backwards. He got up painfully. He glared at Beowulfmon and returned his swords into his hands. He aimed his arms and all his eyes at his target. "**Deadly Gaze!**"

"**Cleansing Light!**" the two attacks collided producing a large smokescreen to cover the rooftop. The sound of steel clashing with steel could be heard within the smokescreen.

Sabrina stood there helplessly, all the Digimon were safe but for how long? It's only a matter of time before then end up destroying the whole city.

**********

Takuya opened his eyes. He was sleeping against something white and soft. He now knew he was riding on the back of the white Oryxmon. "Horn for Brains? What are you doing?"

"Be nice."

Takuya turned around and saw Zoe and Tommy. He then noticed she had her arms around him. "W-what are you doing?"

Zoe realized what he was talking about and blushed. "Well, I had to make sure you didn't fall off."

"We're almost there children. I can see ElDoradimon on the move." Oryxmon told them. "What is your plan?"

"We go in, destroy the Bacteriamon, kick Gaiomon's butt, and we get out." Takuya answered plainly.

Oryxmon sighed. "You never think these things well, do you?"

"I'm not into that complex stuff. I'm more into the simple butt kicking stuff." Takuya answered. "It's what makes me me."

"Yup, that pretty much sums it up." Tommy muttered receiving a nod from the blonde.

"But how do you plan to defeat Gaiomon?" Oryxmon asked. "No offence, but you're not all that strong."

"That's because you haven't seen my trump card." Takuya adjusted his goggles. "Zoe, you, Tommy, and Oryxmon will go and find the assembly line that makes the Bacteriamon and destroy it. I'll go and fight Gaiomon with Aldamon."

"Are you sure? What if Aldamon's not strong enough?" Zoe asked.

"Then I'm pretty much screwed." Takuya answered. "So let's hope I win, okay?"

Oryxmon finally arrived on ElDoradimon. He got in the spire. They made their way through the spire until they had to split up. "Child, Gaiomon's thrown room is in that direction. Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Takuya adjusted his goggles. "Get going."

Oryxmon and Tommy nodded and ran off. Zoe stood there with the gogglehead.

"Zoe, what's the matter? You need to catch up with the others." Takuya told her. He blinked while she stared at the ground. "Something wrong?"

"Why? Why do you have to do this alone?" Zoe asked. "Why do you have to be the one to fight Gaiomon?"

"Zoe, I need to do this." Takuya told her. "I'm the only one who can. I'm the only one strong enough."

"But you don't have to fight alone!" Zoe startled him. "We can help you fight him. We can…"

"No you can't." Takuya interrupted her. "You have to understand that I have to do this. You aren't at our level and things could get too dangerous."

"That's why you shouldn't fight alone!" Zoe walked up him and hugged him tightly. "I can't afford to lose you."

Takuya stayed silent. He tried to speak but couldn't.

Zoe looked up and faced the boy. Her brilliant green eyes were watery and tears were already dripping down her face. She felt a powerful urge and moved her face closer to his. "I care about you too much to lose you. I-I love you." With those final words she kissed him.

Takuya stood there in shock. His shock eventually faded and he embraced her in his arms. After 3 more seconds she pulled away. "Zoe, please, let me do this. I need you to trust me. I know what I'm doing." He then forced her to look at him. "Zoe, I promise that I'll come back. Okay?"

Zoe didn't say a word but nodded.

"Good, now go with Tommy and Oryxmon." Takuya turned around and ran bust stopped. "If there's one thing you should know about me…"

Zoe looked at him and saw his smile.

"…It's that I never break a promise." Takuya finished with a wink and then ran again leaving Zoe alone before she went to join Tommy and Oryxmon.

'Please, come back safely.' Zoe thought.

**********

**Well, there's part 5. Man that was hard.**

**-"What was?"**

**Putting in that last bit. You have any idea how hard it is to put in romance in an adventure story? I'm beat.**

**-"Okay then, part 6 will come up soon and remember there's still a poll for the next fanfiction so vote, vote, vote! The more the better."**

**He's right. So far I've had three so a whole bunch more will help. That's it for now. Later!**


	6. Part 6: The Climax

**Here… we… go! Part six is up and ready for action! **

**-"This ought to be interesting."**

**I'm in such a good mood your attitude won't bring me down.**

"**Hugh, what's going on? Ah! I'm tied to a tree?"**

**-"You tied my brother to a tree?"**

**Yup =). Now enjoy the chapter everybody! Cameras ready, set, ACTION!!!"**

"**Get me out of this thing!"**

**********

Tommy poked his head through a doorway and smiled. "The assembly line's in here." His smile faded when he saw hundreds of the Bacteriamon in the room with more on the way.

"Good, now let's take care of it before something bad happens." Oryxmon whispered.

Tommy nodded and took out his D-Tector. "Here we go!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Tommy Spirit evolved. "KUMAMON!"

Kumamon looked around. "Where's Zoe?"

"I'm over here!" Zoe ran up to them.

"Where were you?" Kumamon asked. He was surprised when he saw her face. It looked like she was crying. "Where you crying?"

"We have to hurry. The faster we finish the sooner we can help you r friend." Oryxmon interrupted.

"Takuya may need our Spirits over there." Zoe agreed.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Zoe Spirit evolved. "KAZEMON!"

The three barged in attacking all the Bacteriamon in sight.

**********

Beowulfmon grew exhausted fighting against Duskmon. Every move he delivered Duskmon was able to counter. "**Beo Saber!**"

"**Lunar Plasma!**" The two glowing red blades clashed against the glowing blue blade with great force. The impact sent the two flying in opposite directions.

Duskmon got up. "This is your big plan? You plan to defeat me? What makes you think you can do that? You could never take me on alone. You are weak!"

"JP! Go get the others!" Beowulfmon ordered and attacked once he was long gone. "**Cleansing Light!**"

"**Deadly Gaze!**" Duskmon countered the attack once more. "I am tired of this child's play!" With those words Duskmon jumped up in the air and was covered in fractal code.

"EXECUTE! DUSKMON SLIDE EVOLUTION!" Duskmon slide evolved. "VELGEMON!"

"Not good." Beowulfmon muttered when the dark bird flew over the city.

Sabrina stood there. She was frightened by the giant bird.

"So long Koji!!!" Velgemon cried out and swooped down at Beowulfmon, ready to crush him into oblivion.

**********

Gaiomon had a bored look on his face. He was sitting in his thrown and rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

Takuya immediately barged in hoping to startle the mega Digimon. Instead, he looked pleased. "What are you so happy about?"

"If it isn't the Legendary Warrior of Fire." Gaiomon got up and crossed his arms. "I see DNADarkdramon couldn't take care of you like he was supposed to."

"You got that right. Now, give me the cure to the save my friend or else!" Takuya ordered.

"What makes you think I would create a cure? The Bacteriamon are my loyal servants. Far superior than my previous subjects and they serve their purpose." Gaiomon laughed at the boy's despair.

"What is their purpose?" Takuya asked.

"Why to serve as the ultimate soldiers in my army to take over the Digital World." Gaiomon answered. "They are the perfect tools in my goal. The City of Virus was used to test the effects of my Bacteriamon."

"Why are you after Sabrina?" Takuya asked. "You've got your perfect soldiers so why are you so interested in her?"

"She knew I wanted her but she doesn't know why. You see, I want to see if I can make an even greater soldier with her DNA since it's been here in the Digital World longer than the boy's." Gaiomon answered. "It'll be fun."

Takuya growled angrily. "You monster! I'm taking you down! Right here, right now!"

"EXECUTE NOW! FUSION EVOLUTION!" Takuya Fusion evolved. "ALDAMON!"

Gaiomon unsheathed his swords and smiled under his mask. "This is going to be fun."

**********

"**Crystal Freeze!**" Kumamon lead the way freezing all of the Bacteriamon in front of him as they made their way to the main machine.

"**Hurricane Wave!**" Kazemon blew all of the Bacteriamon in the sky. She flew around and started to kick them to bits. "**Tempest Twist!**"

Oryxmon's horns began to glow. "**Glorious Ram!**" He ran through all the frozen Bacteriamon creating a small pathway. "Kumamon, go and destroy the machine. I have your back."

Kumamon nodded and skied away.

Oryxmon began to charge at the Bacteriamon who got too close to Tommy.

"EXECUTE! KAZEMON SLIDE EVOLUTION!" Kazemon slide evolved. "ZEPHYRMON!"

"**Hurricane Gale!**" Zephyrmon smiled under her mask. Things were going so smoothly.

"**Nano Spores!**"

Zephyrmon was hit in the back. She turned around and glared at the little mechanized Digimon that snuck up behind her. "A Datamon?"

"You will not ruin my life's work!" The Datamon grappled the bird woman and tightened his grip around her. His grip grew tighter and tighter by the second and it was crushing her.

Kumamon and Oryxmon stopped their attack and turned to Zephyrmon. The two were too occupied with the Bacteriamon to be able to help her. "Zoe!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Zephyrmon screamed loudly as her bones were about to break.

"**Thunder Fist!**"

Datamon was electrocuted and short circuited. He instantly fell off and was black with burns. His fractal code appeared.

"Where would you be without me?" Beetlemon asked and took out his D-Tector. "_Fractal Code digitized!_"

"JP? What are you doing here?" Zephyrmon asked. "You should be back at the city."

"Where's Taky?" Beetlemon asked looking around. "Where's that gogglehead when you need him?"

"Guys!!!" Kumamon got their attention. "We could use your help here!!!" He and Oryxmon were cornered.

Zephyrmon and Beetlemon took to the air and attacked from above giving Kumamon and Oryxmon an opportunity to attack the Bacteriamon that were distracted.

************

Beowulfmon crashed through the roof of one of the houses. He grunted and looked at Velgemon who was standing over him. He raised his left arm and attacked. "**Cleansing Light!**"

Velgemon flapped his wings and dodged the attack. "That won't work on me! **Dark Vortex!**"

Beowulfmon took the full blow from that attack and was knocked deep into the ground. 'Darn it. He's too powerful. If only I can Unity evolve.'

"AAAHHH!!!"

Beowulfmon jumped out of his crater and jumped though the hole in the ceiling to see what happened. His eyes widened when he saw Velgemon holding Sabrina in his claw. "Put her down!"

"Are you sure you want that?" Velgemon asked evilly hinting at just letting the girl fall from the sky right there.

Beowulfmon growled and jumped in the air with his saber ready. "**Beo Saber!**"

"**Dark Vortex!**" Velgemon fired his dark blast at Beowulfmon knocking him back to the ground.

Beowulfmon got up and fell to his knee. He got back up and jumped up again.

"How many times do I have to take you down? **Dark Vortex!**" Velgemon attacked again but the results were different.

Beowulfmon dodged the attack to the left and aimed his arm at the floor. "**Cleansing Light!**" The force of his attack shot him up like a rocket. He reached for Velgemon and attacked. "**Beo Saber!**" The blade had clipped the bird's right wing forcing them all to fall.

Velgemon lost his grip on Sabrina giving the Fusion of Light the opportunity to grab her and land on the ground safely while he fell to the ground painfully.

Beowulfmon safely got Sabrina away from the fight. "Stay out of the way. It's too dangerous." With those words he got back in the fight.

"EXECUTE! VELGEMON SLIDE EVOLUTION!" Velgemon slide evolved. "DUSKMON!"

"You will not get the better of me again Koji." Duskmon attacked. "**Deadly Gaze!**"

"**Beo Saber!**" Beowulfmon spun his blade making contact with all of the red beams. The blade absorbed the energy from the attack and glowed red before glowing blue. Beowulfmon raised his sword up in the sky and his eyes glowed blue. "**Frozen Hunter!**" His aura took on the form of a giant blue wolf. He swiped his blade and the wolf charged off at Duskmon.

Duskmon crossed his swords and blocked as much of the attack as he could but it was too much. The attack left a long scar across the earth and on Duskmon's body. The dark warrior fell to his knees.

Beowulfmon smiled but also fell to his knees.

Both warriors were breathing heavily as they struggled to get up. Blazing auras were visible as they prepared for one final attack. Each gave a mighty roar and charged at each other with their blades ready. Once they collided the whole city was covered in smoke from the immense attack.

The smoke died down and all were amazed by who the winner was.

"This is it."

Beowulfmon turned around and locked eyes with Duskmon whose fractal code was showing. Beowulfmon took out his D-Tector and readied it. "I freed you once brother and I'll do it again! _Fractal Code digitized!_"

Once the code was gone Duskmon disappeared.

Sabrina's blood went cold. Koichi was gone. She rushed at Beowulfmon and yelled at him. "You killed him! You killed him!"

"You told me that the DNAmon could not be removed from the body so I could not remove it…" Beowulfmon pointed the D-Tector in front of him. "…but I could destroy it. So with the DNAmon destroyed I can do this." He pressed one of the buttons on the D-Tector.

"_Fractal Code rendered._"

Fractal code came out of the devise and began to take form into a cocoon. Once it was done the Spirits of Darkness entered the cocoon. The cocoon broke and inside was Koichi fell to the floor feeling weak.

"Koichi!" Sabrina hugged him tightly.

Beowulfmon smiled and reverted back to normal. "You're safe brother."

***********

"**Atomic Inferno!**" Aldamon fired many fireballs at Gaiomon but his speed was too much and every ball was evaded. His eyes widened when the black samurai appeared right in front of him.

"Impressed by my speed? You should see my strength!" Gaiomon swung his sword down on Aldamon.

Aldamon was sent flying to the ground at high velocity. The attack left a deep scar on Aldamon's shoulder.

"I expected more from you." Gaiomon stated and folded his arms. "One attack and I've already defeated you. Truly pathetic."

"Shut up!" Aldamon ordered as he got up. "You haven't beaten me yet! I'm still standing!" He charged in and tried to deliver a punch but his fist was in Gaiomon's grasp.

Gaiomon looked down at Aldamon disappointedly. He clenched his fist and beat the boy to a pulp.

Aldamon grabbed the fist and released his from Gaiomon's grasp and punched back. After the punch Aldamon let go and flew up. He gathered energy into the palm of his hands transforming it into a giant flaming ball. "**Solar Wind Destroyer!**"

The attack swallowed Gaiomon. Aldamon smiled but he stopped when he saw his opponent standing up unharmed by the attack. "That's not possible."

"You cannot defeat me." Gaiomon stated. "I am too strong."

"Maybe but I'll never give in. That's one thing you need to know about me. I'll never give up." Aldamon got in a battle stance. "So bring on your worst! I'll bring it back a thousand fold!"

"Let's see you try!" Gaiomon flew at Aldamon.

Aldamon prepared himself for whatever Gaiomon was going to throw at him. 'I will not lose!'

**********

**And so the battle of light and darkness has concluded. Next up is the absolute final battle between our goggleheaded hero and the evil Gaiomon!**

**-"Wow! That was intense! Can't wait for the next part!"**

"**Hey! What about me?!"**

**Oh yeah! Well, I figured you'd snap out of your hypnosis and get after me so I took precautions. Anyway, another fic has been added to the poll so make sure you read about it before you vote and to those who've already voted, don't worry. If you want to change your vote just e-mail me or send a review. That's it for now, later.**


	7. Part 7: The Final Battle

**Here we are people. Sorry about that little incident earlier. Here is part 7's up and ready to go.**

**-"It's about time."**

**Ignoring that. Anyway, let's get started. We just have to wait for Andrew to get in place for his part. **

"**READY!"**

**That's good. Now we can get started. Camera's ready, set, ACTION!!!**

**********

Aldamon groaned. Things were horribly wrong and nothing was going according to plan, well, his part anyway.

"Tell me when you're ready to fight for real, okay?" Gaiomon was playing around with the boy; smacking him around and poking fun at him. Gaiomon was stronger and faster than Aldamon.

"Oh shut up! No one likes to here you brag!" Aldamon gathered energy into his cannons. "**Atomic Inferno!**"

Gaiomon jumped and avoided the attack. He glanced back at his chair and saw it being destroyed by the fireballs. "Impressive. You can destroy furniture."

Aldamon's teeth were grinding from frustration. "You are getting on my last nerves pal!" Aldamon clenched his fist.

The black samurai Digimon appeared in front of the boy and struck down at him.

Aldamon crossed his arms over his head and blocked the two blades. "Man, this guy's strong." Aldamon was forced to his knee from his enemy's brute strength. He thought fast and came up with a way to get out of his current predicament.

Gaiomon laughed at Aldamon. "Is this truly the strength the Legendary Warrior of Fire? How disappoint…" he couldn't finish his sentence when Aldamon's tail tripped him.

Aldamon wagged his tail around. "I guess you do have your uses after all. Now…" Aldamon cracked his knuckles and punched Gaiomon in the face when he got up.

"I cannot believe I got injured by a simple trick like that…" Gaiomon grunted. "…I will not underestimate you again."

Aldamon was surprised by Gaiomon's statement. He grew serious. "I gotta end this fast. I can't take another blow like that." He prepared his attack. "**Atomic Inferno!**"

Gaiomon saw the attack coming and slammed the ground in front of him. The floor came up blocking the flames.

"Gotta keep him on the defensive." Aldamon gathered energy into the palm of his hands. "**Solar Wind Destroyer!**" Aldamon smiled. "That had to have done something!" He waited for the smoke to clear up. He wasn't surprised to see the ground destroyed but he was surprised that Gaiomon was nowhere in sight. "Where'd he go?"

"Right behind you."

Aldamon's eyes widened. He turned his head around and saw the much taller Digimon towering over him. "Aw nuts." Those were his last words before he got his butt kicked.

**********

"EXECUTE! KUMAMON SLIDE EVOLUTION!" Kumamon slide evolved. 'KORIKAKUMON!"

"EXECUTE! BEETLEMON SLIDE EVOLUTION!" Beetlemon slide evolved. "METALKABUTERIMON!"

When MetalKabuterimon fell to the ground he smashed a few of the Bacteriamon underneath him. "Ow, I think I stepped in something."

"**Avalanche Axes!**" Korikakumon threw his axes like boomerangs slicing many of the Bacteriamon in half.

"**Bolo Thunder!**" MetalKabuterimon created an electrical bolo and fired it at the Bacteriamon who were too close to Oryxmon. "I got your back!"

"**Plasma Pods!**" Zephyrmon took each Bacteriamon in the sky down like a hawk would to its prey. "That one's for Koichi!"

Oryxmon growled. No matter how many they destroy more just appear. For every one they destroy two take its place. "MetalKabuterimon! Can you destroy that machine there?!"

The tank like beetle turned his head to the giant machine which all the Bacteriamon were coming from. "Of course but I need time to get it ready!"

"We'll take care of that!" Korikakumon gave MetalKabuterimon the thumbs up. He took a deep breath and rolled his head around and throwing around his arrowhead tipped dreadlocks. "**Frozen Arrowheads!**" The hair grew out and struck all of the Bacteriamon in his range.

"**Hurricane Wave!**" The slicing winds destroyed the other Bacteriamon that were not hit by Korikakumon's attack.

MetalKabuterimon got on all fours and aimed his nose cannon at the giant machine. An electrical blast was charging in the cannon. "**Electron Cannon!**" The blast came bursting out of the cannon nose and tore through the machine.

The machine groaned as electricity surged through it and then it exploded.

All the remaining Bacteriamon suddenly vanished out of existence when the smoke from the explosion cleared up.

The four Digimon were the only ones left in the room. After a short moment of silence they began to laugh loudly in victory. "We did it! That's it for the Bacteriamon!"

"Come on! Takuya may need our help!" Zephyrmon called out before flying out of the room. "Please be okay. Please be okay."

"Hey! Wait up!" MetalKabuterimon begged. "I'm not built for speed!"

**********

Aldamon fell to the floor. His blasters were destroyed, his armor was cracked and shattered in many places, both his wings were clipped, and his mask was falling apart.

Gaiomon picked the boy up by his face and dragged him to the wall. "You and your friends have proven to be a pain in my side ever since you got here." He slammed the boy's head through the wall. "You've outlived your welcome." The samurai dragged the boy along the wall.

Aldamon was in so much pain he couldn't even scream. The Fusion of Fire tried to break free from his enemy's grasp but to no avail. He was finally out of the wall and thrown to the floor headfirst. He felt like his head was about to crack open like an egg.

Gaiomon sighed. Aldamon no longer amused him.

"I-I-I'm not… done y-yet." Aldamon struggled to get back up on his feet. "I'm not giving… up."

"Hmm?" Gaiomon looked down at Aldamon. He was beginning to feel a strange presence floating around the boy.

"_You're friends are by your side Takuya. Don't let them down."_

"Wasn't planning on it." Aldamon muttered as he got up.

"_You don't have enough strength. Here, let me lend you my strength. Hopefully it'll be enough._"

"What do I have to lose? Okay, let's do it." Aldamon noticing a small white light floating in front of his face. Aldamon moaned when the light entered his chest. His entire body was set ablaze.

**********

Zephyrmon and Korikakumon stopped in their tracks as their bodies began to glow. Something's happening. A beam of energy shot out of their bodies. Once the light died Zephyrmon and Korikakumon reverted back to normal.

"What happened?" Oryxmon asked.

"I think our Spirits left." Tommy answered. "I don't see Kumamon or Korikakumon in my D-Tector."

"Come on!" MetalKabuterimon had them get on his back before he rolled away. "Don't worry Taky! Calvary's on the way!"

**********

Aldamon had reverted back to normal and Takuya was still on fire. The Spirits of Wind and Ice zoomed in and entered his D-Tector that was blazing with energy. "Let's do this."

"UNITY EXECUTE! UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Takuya merged with the Spirits of Fire, Wind, Ice, Earth, and Wood to create the titanic red knight… "EMPERORGREYMON!"

EmperorGreymon stared at Gaiomon and unsheathed his sword. "Are you ready for round 2?"

Gaiomon was shocked. He drew his swords and aimed one of them at the knight. "Round 2? Fine, let's see what you got"

"With pleasure." With that they began a brutal sword fight. EmperorGreymon's Dragon Soul Sword seemed indestructible when it endured the savage strikes of Gaiomon's twin swords.

Gaiomon pulled away. Both blades released black energy. "**Twin Black Blades!**" He swung his blades and releasing the energy waves.

EmperorGreymon immediately reacted to the attack and swung his blade blocking the attack. After he blocked the attack, he aimed his sword at Gaiomon. "My turn! **Dragonfire Crossbow!**" EmperorGreymon fired a blast from his sword.

Gaiomon was stunned momentarily by the velocity of the attack. He quickly dodged the attack and watched as the blast created a large hole in the wall. His grip tightened on his swords and he glared at EmperorGreymon. In an instant he disappeared.

"What the… Where'd he go?" EmperorGreymon looked around hoping to find his enemy before he attacked.

"_Behind you._"

EmperorGreymon turned his head and saw his enemy about to attack him. He quickly spun his sword. The blades collided and streaks of red and black energy were fired from the collision. "Aw man!"

The force of the attack eventually caused an explosion sending the two flying in opposite directions.

EmperorGreymon got up and yelped when Gaiomon attacked him at full speed. He did the best to dodge the barrage of sword strikes. "This is harder than I thought it would be."

"_Block the next attack._"

'Hope I know what I'm doing.' EmperorGreymon blocked the sword strike with the shield like armor on his forearm. He pulled his fist back. "**Inferno Fist!**" The knight decked the samurai in the face with his flaming fist.

Gaiomon pulled back. He held his jaw after stabbing his left sword into the ground. He growled. "You're going to regret that."

"Oh whatever." The Zeta of Fire rolled his eyes. He spun his blade around and plunged the tip of his sword into the ground. "Time to take you down."

Gaiomon pulled the other sword out and reversed his grip on both his swords. He was covered in a black aura.

"**Pyro Dragons!**" EmperorGreymon pulled out his sword from his ground and nine fiery dragons came out of the ground.

"**Black Wyvern!**" Gaiomon's aura took on the form of a wyvern.

The dragons collided in the air. The room was filled with energy breaking under the pressure. The Digimon jumped at each other. They struck hard at each other with all their might.

**********

MetalKabuterimon and Oryxmon stopped in their tracks. They heard a large rumble. "What was that?"

Out of nowhere, EmperorGreymon came crashing through the walls painfully.

They looked through the long line of holes which led to the outside. "I think that was Takuya." They looked through the other side and saw the same thing. Shaking away their surprise they went through the hole the large red Digimon created.

**********

EmperorGreymon landed on the hard ground. He landed on one side of ElDoradimon while Gaiomon fell on the other side. "Ow. My aching head." He heard a groan come from the giant turtle as turn turned to face him. "Of course, the turtle's a bad guy too."

"**Twin Dark Blades!**"

EmperorGreymon saw the attack coming at him and rolled away from the blades of energy. "Aw jeez! Almost got me there! Oh-oh, here he comes!"

Gaiomon roared as he sped towards Takuya like brocket. "**Dark Impact!**"

"**Inferno Fist!**" EmperorGreymon readied his flaming fist for Gaiomon's tackle. Unfortunately his counter failed and he was knocked back hard. He gripped his arm. "Ah! My arm!" The impact had broken the bone in his forearm.

"Tell me, how do you plan to fight with your arm broken?" Gaiomon asked.

"Hey pal! You're not doing well yourself!" What EmperorGreymon said was true; Gaiomon was weakened and his helmet had a large crack from when the Zeta punched him. "And I still have my other arm!"

"You may but can you beat me and ElDoradimon?" Gaiomon asked as the turtle groaned.

"I only need to take you down!" EmperorGreymon gripped his sword with his good arm, the left arm, and aimed it at Gaiomon.

Zoe's heart broke when she heard his painful cry. They made their way outside and saw his getting hit by the attack.

"Go get him Takuya!" Tommy cheered.

EmperorGreymon looked up and found his friends watching. He faced Gaiomon and leapt at him. They began to sword fight again but at lightning speed. It was hard for anyone to keep up with them.

Gaiomon did his best to knock the knight down. He was able to land more blows but EmperorGreymon still kept coming back.

"Come on Taky! Kick his oversized butt!" MetalKabuterimon called out.

"**Inferno Fist!**" EmperorGreymon punched with his broken arm and it connected with Gaiomon's shoulder. He grunted as the pain surged through his arm.

Gaiomon dropped one of his swords and held on to his shoulder tightly. "You little…"

The Zeta of Fire interrupted by aiming his sword back at Gaiomon. "**Dragonfire Crossbow!**" He had hit Gaiomon once more but in doing so his arm was put in a worsen condition. He fell to his knees and gripped his right arm tightly. His sword had fallen to the ground. "I can't hold on much longer."

Gaiomon got up angrily. He looked down at his broken sword and threw it at the ground. He picked up his other sword and made his way to the fallen Zeta. "You have gotten on my last nerves child."

"The same could be said for you." EmperorGreymon muttered and got up. He leaned against his sword.

Gaiomon roared and slashed at the knight.

EmperorGreymon blocked it with his bad arm. It hurt like crazy but it was better than being dead. He was suddenly punched in the face and forced to the ground. He tried to get up again but he was kicked in the side. "Darn it. No matter what I hit him with, he gets back up. And it's not helping my arm at all."

"Don't give up Takuya!" Zoe finally cried out. "Don't give up!"

"_Do you hear that? Your friends are all counting on you. You have to get up._"

"I hear ya but what can I do?" EmperorGreymon barely got to his knees.

"_Think of something worth fighting for. Find your drive Takuya._"

EmperorGreymon got up easily and began to glow red. He drew his sword from the ground and tightened his grip on the Dragon Soul Sword.

"_Find your drive and let it fill you up till it's ready to burst out._"

Gaiomon was frightened by the aura emanating from the knight. "What are you doing?"

"I'm finishing this." The Zeta of Fire raised his sword high and the aura streamed through the blade and into the sky. "**Eternal Pyro Dragon!**" the aura turned into a blazing dragon head.

"Wow!" Tommy exclaimed. "I never saw that before!"

"Oh he's so gonna kick Gaiomon's butt!" JP yelled and jumped in the air happily.

The dragon head swallowed Gaiomon completely. His body was being burnt into a crisp.

EmperorGreymon then leapt in with his sword bursting with energy. "RAH!" He sliced into Gaiomon's body.

Gaiomon's eyes widened. He was speechless and numb with pain. The blade sliced through his body like a hot knife on butter.

EmperorGreymon sighed and turned around to face Gaiomon whose fractal code was revealed. "This is for everyone who suffered because of you. Farewell, _Fractal Code digitized!_"

Once the fractal code entered his D-Tector, EmperorGreymon fell to the ground and reverted back to normal.

Zoe was the first one to make it to the fallen warrior. She held him tightly in her arms. "Oh Takuya, please be okay."

"Hey, I made a promise." Takuya told her.

The blond smiled and brushed the dirt off his face. "Yeah, you did." She leaned in and kissed him.

Once MetalKabuterimon got down and was completely shocked at the sight in front of him. His heart shattered into a million pieces and all the color left his body. "Zoe?"

"Hey Oryxmon? Do you have anything that can heal a broken heart?" Tommy asked.

"Hey, I'm no miracle worker." Oryxmon admitted.

Zoe ended the kiss and smiled at the gogglehead. "So, what now?"

"We go back and spread the good news." Takuya answered and stood up. "Besides, I could use the rest."

She nodded and helped Takuya get on Oryxmon's back with the others. "Lets go."

**********

**Part 7 has finally come to an end. Only one part to go after this and that's the ending and credits.**

**-"Good job buddy."**

**Now, I have something for you guys. It's a little surprise. It will take place in the next and final part. It will involve the next fanfic, Digimon Frontier 02: Legends. That's right. The polls are over and Legends has one with a total of 4 votes and in second place came Digital Kingdom with 1 vote.**

**-"No votes were given for No Reason or Digimon Arena. No biggie."**

**That's it for now. See you next time. Later.**


	8. Part 8: The End

**Okay viewers. This is the last part. We've come to the end of our story. We've reached the conclusion. We've…**

"**Dude, we get it. It's the end of the story"**

**I know that. I just wanted to waste time. Okay folks; remember that little surprise I was talking about? Well, I tell you about it when the time has come.**

**-"Yup, just be patient. Trust me, it'll be worth it."**

**Here we go for the final time in this fanfic. Andrew? Kale?**

"**Cameras ready…"**

**-"…Set…"**

…**ACTION!!!**

**********

ElDoradimon groaned. The tower on its back began to crumble and break down. The turtle shook the rubble off its back and its color brightened slightly. It laid on the ground and went into its shell.

The DigiDestined looked at each other and couldn't help but scream in victory. "We did it!"

**********

All the Digimon cheered. They were finally freed and it was all thanks to the Legendary Warriors.

They were surprised to have an award ceremony dedicated to them. The sun had just set before the ceremony began. They stood on the stand facing all the residence of the City of Virus.

Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon were up in front cheering for their friends.

Sabrina smiled holding six small medallions. "I know it's not much but please, accept these as a token of our appreciation." She told them and slid a medallion around each of their necks.

Zoe looked over to Takuya who was last to receive his medallion. He had a cast around his right arm but he was okay overall. She reached over and grabbed his hand.

Takuya smiled and blushed slightly.

JP saw that and sighed. He had a long talk with Koji earlier about the situation. He slouched and moaned.

"There other fish in the sea." Tommy patted the Legendary Warrior of Thunder's back. "Give it time."

Finally, the DigiDestined bowed in front of the whole city.

Sabrina smiled widely and looked at the group ready to say something.

"What's with that smile?" Koichi asked. "What are you hiding?"

"It's party time!" she yelled out and a whole bunch of colorful lights turned on all around the city. "Time to have some fun!"

"I always wanted to do this." Takuya told the others and took off in a running start before he jumped off the platform and landed on top of the Digimon who carried him away. "Whoo-hoo! Now I know how the rock stars feel! This is sweet! Come on guys! It's fun!"

Tommy, JP, and Zoe were next to jump in after the gogglehead.

Koji and Koichi looked at each other and shrugged. They jumped in next.

Sabrina smiled and walked around the crowd. She idly made her way to Koichi and waited for him to get back on his feet. "So how does it feel being loved by the whole city?"

"Well…" Koichi rubbed the back of his neck feeling a little a bit embarrassed. Suddenly JP wrapped his arm around the black hair kid.

"It feels sweet!" JP answered with a large grin on his face.

"You're certainly feeling better." Sabrina stated. "You finally over it?"

"Of course! Nothing can keep me down." JP released the boy from his grip and crossed his arms. "Like Tommy said, there's other fish in the sea. Look out ladies! JP's back on the market!"

"He's certainly back to normal." Koji muttered as he walked by.

"Where're you going bro?" Koichi asked.

"I'm not one for this kind of thing. I prefer it quiet. If you need me, I'll be in the hotel."

Sabrina grabbed Koichi's arm and dragged him away to some of the attractions. "His loss. Let's have some fun."

"Y-yeah. Sure." Koichi stammered and blushed deeply.

**********

Takuya grumbled angrily. He stood in front of the arm wrestling booth. No one was a lefty so he couldn't arm wrestle since his right arm was broken. "This sucks! I wanna arm wrestle!"

"Don't worry. We'll go find something that doesn't involve using your right arm." Zoe said as she dragged him away. She struggled when he began to claw at the dirt. He didn't want to leave. "Don't… be… a… baby!"

"No! I wanna arm wrestle" Takuya reached for an Agumon's foot. The Agumon fell and they were both being dragged away from the booth. "No! No! No!"

"Hey, let me go!" the Agumon ordered kicking the gogglehead in the face.

Tommy just stood there with Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon and watched the whole scenario as he ate his cotton candy. "To think Takuya's the one who beat Gaiomon." All the Digimon around him agreed.

**********

JP rubbed his hands together as he approached a booth. "Perfect. The pie eating contest." He walked over to the sign up booth. "Sign me up baby!"

The large boy took his seat. There were a few Digimon in the contest with him; A Gabumon, a Guilmon, and a few Pagumon. He was surprised to see Takuya take a seat next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Zoe signed me up." Takuya moaned. "I don't even like pie!"

A Veemon came out holding a microphone. "Hello Digimon of all ages! Are you ready for pie?!" He was satisfied with the cheering. "Alrighty then! Contestants, get ready to eat some pie!"

The bell rang and the contest had started. Everyone was scarfing down pie after pie after pie. The Gabumon passed out after the second pie.

JP and the Guilmon were really getting into the contest as they made their way to the fifth pie.

Takuya just stared at them. 'How can they eat like that?' Takuya groaned and got out of his seat. He couldn't take it anymore. "If anyone needs me I'll be getting my stomach pumped."

**********

Koji sighed. He was lying on the roof of the hotel staring at the stars. He wasn't going to get his quiet time. The racket from the festival was getting on his nerves. Something fell on his chest. It was a pair of earplugs.

"Here, they'll drown the noise out."

Koji turned his head and saw Oryxmon lying down next to him. "You hate the noise too?"

"When you live all alone you get used to the quiet." Oryxmon answered.

"Yeah." Koji put the earplugs on and looked back up at the sky. "Thanks."

"No problem." Oryxmon closed his eyes and drifted off.

**********

JP smiled victoriously. "I win! I win!"

Everyone just stared. Around JP were twelve pie trays.

Guilmon fell backwards holding his swollen stomach. "pie."

Veemon jumped on the table and raised JP's hand in the air. "Our champion! JP Shibuyama with a grand total of twelve pies!"

"Whoo-hoo!" JP smiled and made his way to his friends. "Check me out guys! I won!"

"Way to go JP." Tommy smiled. "So, how do you plan to lose the weight?"

"Lose the weight?" JP looked down to his swollen gut and moaned. "Aw man! I look like a Thanksgiving turkey!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll lose it… eventually." Takuya said as he walked up to the group. "I'll even work out with ya."

"Gee thanks." JP said sarcastically as the others laughed.

"**Pepper Breath!**"

"Huh?" the group heard a small explosion and saw something rocket into the sky. The object exploded releasing many colorful lights.

"Fireworks!" Zoe smiled. "They got fireworks!"

"Where's Koji? He's going to miss it." Koichi asked looking around.

"I'm right here." The others turned around and saw the bandana wearing teen behind them. "What am I missing?"

The fireworks lit up the sky once more in a flash of green lights. Takuya grinned. "That."

They stood there watching the fireworks light up the night sky with colors of red, blue, green, yellow, white, purple, and many more. It was amazing.

"Pretty." Neemon muttered.

Takuya stared up at sky. He felt someone grab his hand. He followed the hand to its owner.

Zoe looked at him and smiled before looking back at the fireworks. This sure was a heck of a way to end the night.

**********

Sabrina stood outside the city with the DigiDestined. "Are you sure you have to go?"

"Yeah, the Royal Knights are still causing trouble and we need to take care of them." Tommy answered.

"Okay then, just be careful you guys." She told them.

The gogglehead gave her the thumbs up. "Don't worry, we will. And thanks for the supplies."

"It's the least we can do. You've done so much for us." Sabrina hugged every one of them. She finally hugged Koichi and whispered in his ear. "Thank you so much Koichi."

Koichi hugged her back tightly. They pulled away. "Good-bye."

"Good-bye." She kissed him on the cheek and watched as the group walked away.

Takuya felt something vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out his D-Tector and it released a white light. "Whoa! What and the…"

The light flew towards ElDoradimon. The turtle groaned and came out of its shell. It groaned again.

The city began to shake. It was enveloped in a bright light. The city came out of the ground and floated onto the shell where the spire was. The turtle looked down at the DigiDestined. "I will protect this city with all my life. Thank you for freeing me from Gaiomon's influence. Farewell children." With those final words the turtle crawled away.

"Are you holding out on us?" JP asked Takuya.

"Hey! I didn't know how that happened!" the gogglehead yelled out. "Wait, there was that light earlier."

"A light?" Bokomon asked. "When did you see a light?"

"When I was fighting Gaiomon. It entered my body and I evolved into EmperorGreymon." Takuya answered.

"That would explain how you got so powerful." Tommy stated.

"So what was the light?" Patamon asked.

"Heck if I know." Takuya answered.

Zoe shrugged. "Well, it doesn't really matter anymore. Let's get going. We don't want to spend the night here, do we?"

"Hey look! It's a Trailmon!" Tommy pointed out.

Instantly they sprinted after it.

The light came down and landed down on the edge of ElDoradimon's shell. It took on the shape of a boy. He stared off into the horizon and smiled. He then faded away. The spirit passed on.

Oryxmon saw the spirit and began to fade away as well.

The City of Virus has suffered so much now they are free and it's all thanks to the DigiDestined.

*****Credits*****

_She said,_

_"I've gotta be honest_

_you're wasting your time_

_if you're fishin' round here."_

_And I said,_

_"You must be mistaken_

_I'm not foolin'_

_this feeling is real."_

_She said,_

_"You've gotta be crazy._

_What do you take me for?_

_Some kind of easy mark?"_

**Author: Red Page.**

_You got wits, _

_you got looks, _

_you've got passion_

_but I swear that you've got me all wrong._

_All wrong._

_All wrong,_

_but you've got me…_

_I'll be true,_

_I'll be useful,_

_I'll be cavalier._

_I'll be yours, my dear_

_and I belong to you_

_if you just let me through._

**Original Digimon: Bacteriamon, DNAmon, and DNADarkdramon.**

_This is easy as lovers go,_

_so don't complicate it by hesitating and_

_this is wonderful as loving goes._

_This is telling me,_

_"What's the sense in waiting?"_

_For so long I thought I was asylum bound_

_but just seeing you makes me think twice._

_And bein' with you here makes me said_

_I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side._

**Original Characters: Sabrina and Andrew.**

_You've got wits,_

_you've got looks, _

_you've got passion,_

_but are you brave enough to leave me tonight?_

_Tonight._

_Tonight,_

_you've got me…_

_I'll be true,_

_I'll be useful,_

_I'll be cavalier._

_I'll be yours, my dear_

_and I'll belong to you_

_if you just let me through._

**Special thanks to: FernClaw, Gold Dragon36, OoOoOo takumi oOoOoO, dbzgtfan2004, momentai35, and Red Greymon**

_This is easy as lovers go,_

_so don't complicate it by hesitating and_

_this is wonderful as loving goes._

_This is telling me,_

_"What's the sense in waiting?"_

_This is easy as lovers go,_

_so don't complicate it by hesitating and_

_this is wonderful as loving goes._

_this is telling me,_

_"What's the sense in waiting?"_

_And this easy as lovers go,_

_So don't complicate by hesitating and_

_this is wonderful as loving goes._

_This is telling me,_

_"What the sense in waiting?"_

**Thank you all for reading. Now for that special surprise. A preview for Digimon Frontier 02 Legends. Play on 5… 4… 3… 2… 1.**

**********

**The Digital World as we know it will no longer be the same again.**

The Digital World began to morph into a new shape. All the Digimon were screaming scared for their lives.

**The DigiDestined are in over their heads as they deal with Lucemon's brothers.**

Six Digimon appear from the shadows; a vampire, an alligator, a winged beast, a wizard, a demon, and a biker. Each had a unique touch of evil in their eyes.

**They will go on a grand adventure…**

The DigiDestined were travelling through an opened field following the light from a small yellow amulet with a blue jewel.

**… to stop these demons from accomplishing their goal.**

"You will not get in my way!" the biker Digimon yelled and ran with his claws ready to slice into his target's flesh.

**…They will meet new friends…**

-"Hi, my name's Jeri." The brown haired girl gave her name.

-"I'm Kazu and this is my good buddy Kenta." The dark brown haired boy stated and wrapped his arm around the black haired boy with glasses.

"Hey there." The boy with glasses said and tried to get out of the other boy's grip.

-"I am Ryo Akiyama, hero extraordinary." The gray-brown haired boy stated and held out a grey D-Tector.

**…unlock new powers…**

Tommy raised his D-Tector in the sky. "EXECUTE! FUSION EVOLUTION!"

**…and do everything it takes to save their world…**

-The DigiDestined climbed up the side of a snow white mountain.

-"I am Omnimon, leader of the Royal Knights." The tall white Digimon stated proudly as his armor shined brightly.

-"Those are Blimpmon, the Digital World's newest form of transportation." Bokomon explained pointing at the flying blimps.

**…The Digital World's existence is in the hands of these children…**

"Koji, you don't have to do this!" EmperorGreymon called out.

"I have to!" MagnaGarurumon replied at shot at him.

**…This is the beginning of a new legend…**

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

**…****Digimon Frontier 02: Legends****…**

Takuya sighed. "Here we go again."

**********

**Well, that's it. Thank you for reading. Until next time. This is Red page signing out. Later.**


End file.
